Yin Yang
Jump Push/Pull Switch Characters |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Programming' Heather Stancliffe Artwork Mat Annal Music Lee Nicklen |special= |menu= |game= |description = Use negative space to help our duo to solve the puzzles and reach the exit.}} Yin Yang is a puzzle-platform game released in September, 2007. The player controls characters Yin and Yang with the aim of having them both reach the goal flags by manipulating their environments. ---- Controls * Left and right arrow keys '- Movement * '''Up '- Jump * 'Spacebar '- Swap between Ying or Yang * 'Ctrl '- Interact with signs, push or pull boxes. Gameplay Levels Level 1 - Bread and Butter In this level, some of the basic things are taught such as how to move, how to push and pull boxes, and the concept of one character traveling through something solid from the other world. Yin and Yang have gravity in the same direction for the whole level. Level 2 - Chalk and Cheese This level introduces the concept of Yin and Yang having different directions of gravity. Level 3 - Light and Dark This level introduces gravity switches. Level 4 - Fish and Chips This level introduces moving platforms and how they can be used as moving tunnels. Level 5 - Pen and Ink This level introduces birds to the game. Yang is trapped by birds until Yin uses a box to widen the gap beneath the birds one at a time for Yin to pass beneath. Level 6 - Drum and Bass This level introduces pigs to the game. Level 7 - Peaches and Cream On this level, Yang must move some boxes into pits so they can be short enough for Yin to jump over them. This must be done while avoiding birds. Level 8 - Rock and Roll This level introduces key switches and lock blocks to the game. Level 9 - Sugar and Spice This level introduces changing blocks. Level 10 - Hills and Valleys For Yang to get to the top of the stack of boxes, the player must pull the bottom box backward, making a stairway to the top. If Yin or Yang falls into a pit then the player must restart, as there is no way out of them. Level 11 - Salt and Pepper This level focuses mainly on Yang moving boxes on top of the spikes while Yin stands on a key switch. To get Yin to the flag, Yang must stand on a key switch that appears next to the flag while avoiding the bird. Level 12 - Sun and Moon This level introduces box passers to the game. Level 13 - Top and Tails This level focuses mainly on moving platforms/tunnels and gravity switches. Level 14 - Fire and Ice In this level, Yang must make a stack of three boxes to form a passage for Yin to get to the flag. Yang then has to put one box through the box passer so that Yin can make a passage for Yang. Level 15 - Bacon and Eggs This level introduces spike heads to the game. Level 16 - Jekyll and Hyde This level introduces dragons to the game. Level 17 - Foot and Mouth This level introduces bees to the game. Level 18 - Guns and Roses In this level, Yin and Yang must outwit the dragons once again. Yang can get the white one out of the way by leading it into the spike pit. It won't die but will be trapped unless Yang jumps to the right at some point in the level, which is unnecessary. Then, the player must make the black dragon jump on the box, move Yin next to it, and have the dragon jump over Yin. Level 19 - Cat and Mouse In this level, Yin and Yang must outwit the dragons for the third time, only this time, there are two white dragons. Move while swapping characters to advance. Level 20 - Punch and Judy On this level, Yang can reach the flag with no trouble but must first help Yin to get to the flag. Level 21 - Day and Night On this level, Yin and Yang must face another bee. They need to help each other get around obstacles this time. Level 22 - Jack and Jill For Yang, this level focuses on moving tunnels and changing blocks. But, for Yin, there are several points where he must switch gravity from under a moving platform and some spikes. The player must control Yin to land on the platforms. Level 23 - Batman and Robin This level brings back the spike heads. Yin must push the box near him so that part of it is sticking out, but most of it is pushed in. Yang must then push the switch, opening the lock block. Yin then can climb up the steps to a moving platform. Here, Yin must use timing to jump over the spike head and land back on the platform. Yin then should open the lock block so the platform can travel through, then close the lock block, locking it on the other side. From here, Yang can travel through the part of the box pushed in and the locked lock block from the start of the level. Then Yang must switch gravity and fall down the closed lock block and the part of the box pushed in (He will probably hit a spike head). From here Yang can move under the moving platform. Yin then must lock the platform back at the other side. Yang then can pull the box over until he falls to his flag, and Yin can travel to his flag through the makeshift pathway. Level 24 - Down and Out Yang must get around the spike heads and use the key switch to allow Yin to get around the spike heads on his dimension to his flag and a key switch, which opens a path for Yang leading to his flag - at the other side of the level. This means that Yang has to go back to the other side. Level 25 - Rhubarb and Custard This is the last level, but it can be passed easily. All Yang has to do is go through moving tunnels. All Yin has to do is switch gravity once. The most important thing, however, is that Yin does not push the box into the gap but under an incomplete column. Ending Interactive Objects These are the objects of Yin Yang. *'Symbols' - Symbols boost the player's score by 25 each. *'Exit Flags' - There are two exit flags on every level. The level is completed when they are reached. *'Boxes' - The boxes can be pushed and pulled by Yin and Yang. Yin and Yang can travel through boxes of the opposing world. *'Signs' - Signs occasionally to explain new elements of the game. Pressing "Control" while in front of them will cause their text to be displayed. *'Ladders' - Ladders are found around the game. Yin and Yang can climb them. *'Gravity Switches' - Gravity switches can change gravity for Yin or Yang to reach certain areas. *'Moving Platforms' - Moving platforms can be used to ride on top of, or can be used as a tunnel to travel through for the opposite dimension. *'Key Switches' - Key switches remove lock blocks in the opposite dimension for as long as Yin, Yang, or a box is on top of one. *'Lock Blocks' - Lock blocks are removed by key switches. *'Changing Blocks' - Changing blocks change from black and white and can also be used as platforms or tunnels. *'Box Passers' - Box passers move boxes placed in them to the other world, changing the boxes' color. Enemies and Hazards These are the enemies and hazards of Yin Yang. Most enemies can be removed by jumping on them or pushing a box into them. *'Spikes' - Spikes are found in almost every level and will remove all of Yin or Yang's hearts upon touching. *'Worms' - Worms move slowly around the area. Worms can be found on ceilings and will fall as soon as Yin or Yang move under them. *'Birds' - Birds bounce on the ceiling and floor. They cannot be removed, only avoided. *'Pigs' - Pigs move along the floor. Unlike Worms, Pigs can jump onto and over things. They will also fall into pits. *'Spike Heads' - Spike heads are stationary and also cannot be removed. They are heads with spikes surrounding them. Unlike regular spikes, touching a spike head will only get rid of one heart. *'Dragons' - Dragons will copy Yin and Yang's movement from the opposite dimension. They can be tricked if the player only moves while swapping between Yin and Yang. *'Bees' - Bees will chase Yin and Yang. They can swap dimensions. They will chase whoever is currently selected. Controversy Within days of the game's release, Yin Yang's gameplay was accused of using an idea that had been published on Sean Howard's blogJay is Games: Yin Yang. Within a few days, Mat Annal explained how he got the idea for the game. Awards |Jay is Games |2008 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2007 |Best Platform game (Browser games) of 2007 | |- |Gamezebo |2008 |Zeebys 2008 Casual Games AwardsNitrome blog: - Zeebys nomination |? | |} Beta content Yin Yang has an animation for water splashing, a splash caused as if something was dropped into water. YY1.png|Water splashing, frame one YY2.png|Water splashing, frame two YY3.png|Water splashing, frame three YY4.png|Water splashing, frame four YY5.png|Water splashing, frame five YY6.png|Water splashing, frame six Trivia *Yin Yang makes cultural references in four of its level names, which are found from the names of the levels: Jekyll and Hyde (level 16), the band Guns N' Roses (level 18), a puppet show called Punch and Judy (level 20) and last for the hero-and-sidekick duo Batman and Robin (level 23). Notes Category:Games Category:Yin Yang Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games Category:2007 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Beta Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games